It's Not Always Right To Run
by redheadedpuffball
Summary: Ste Hay is sentenced to 5 and a half months in prison, he doesn't think his life could be any worse, until a certain fellow inmate makes him see his life and himself so much differently


**A.N Right so yeah this is my first fic and it's gonna get better and have longer chapters okay I promise **

He always loved this bit, the running. It was like he had a million feelings at once; the panic, the excitement, and the exhaustion from running so long – nothing made him feel more alive. Maybe that's why he kept doing it, he didn't need the stuff he stole, it was the almost getting caught that he needed. He wasn't exactly a smart guy, did shit in school made bad decisions didn't know any big words, but when he walked out of a shop with something in his pocket, he felt like the smartest man alive. He had a system, hood up / head down, walk in like he owned the place, slip stuff into his pockets, walk out and if the alarms go off - run like hell. He never did caught, not once, he thought that he was too clever for that.

But he'd gone too big this time, he'd gone into one of those expensive shops on the high street, ones with the jewellery display's and the fancy clothes, nothing like the crappy little scuzzy shops he normally went into. He wanted to get something for Amy, her birthday was coming up and she deserved something nice. He just didn't realise how _nice _this shop was and why he was being chased by 15 different coppers just for a crappy necklace. It was digging into his palm right now as he ran, he was being chased by the copper who was unfortunately standing right outside the shop as he ran out, and he had obviously called for more backup. There was more shouting behind him now, heavier footsteps as he tried to will his legs to go faster but he was getting too tired he'd been running for too long. His thrill had started to change into something much more frantic and his head started spinning looking for somewhere to hide. But he was too much in the open, tall buildings all pressed together meant there were no alley ways he could duck into, no bushes to jump behind, no sharp turns, just a long open road that would eventually come to an end.

His head was still spinning, frantically looking for something to rescue him, he didn't see the wall in front of him, but he sure as hell felt it. He felt the blood dripping down his face and the sharp pain in his head. He heard people coming up behind him and then he was being pushed faced first back into the wall his arms being pulled behind his back. That's when he realised his hands were empty, he must of dropped the necklace when he hit the wall. He let out a loud "fuck!" as he finally realised what was happening. He was being arrested, he might be going to jail, he actually got caught.

One of the coppers was asking him his name

"Mickey Mouse" he spat out in response.

"Oh yeah very funny, you're in a lot of trouble here kid you better start playing along or you're gonna make it a hell of a lot worse for ya self aren't ya?"

Well he couldn't really argue with that

"Fine, me name's Ste, Steven Hay"

Ste was taken to the police station after that, thrown in a cell with no news. He thought he'd only be there a couple hours tops, given a warning or a fine or whatever and then let go, but not he was there for hours, even taken into questioning, he didn't understand all the mess about one stupid necklace, they had it back now what's it matter?

It was this right bratty lady who told him why

"Do you even have any idea what that necklace was_ worth _Mr Hay?"

Ste just shrugged, he knew diamonds were expensive but not enough to get an actual court date for right?

"That necklace, Mr Hay was worth 5000 pounds"

Ste's eyes almost fell out his head

"5 grand? Then why the hell was it just laying around in the shop? I never would of took it if I knew it was worth 5 fucking grand! I just thought it was a crappy little fake thing worth 50 quid!"

Ste was growing increasingly annoyed at how much this woman was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"I don't normally look around cause of cameras and that do I? I just saw it and grabbed it 'cause it looked nice"

The interviewer sighed, not in the least bit surprised that Ste basically just admitted this isn't the first time he's stolen, but doesn't follow up on it, she believes that he never meant to take something so expensive, but she is definitely still going to charge him for it.

It was like Ste was floating, everything around him was going by in a blur and he couldn't quite believe it, he didn't understand how he was two days after being arrested he was standing in a courtroom, the lawyer he was given trying to make people understand that Ste really had no idea of the stupid necklace's worth. Ste's ex, the mother of his kids was watching behind that glass, tears streaming as she was faced with the possibility of having to raise her kids without their dad for god knows how long.

The judge was a right miserable bastard, Ste looked at him in dislike and he stared right back. But thank god his lawyer was so good, people seemed to genuinely believe that Ste was thick enough to steal this necklace without realising exactly what it was, him and the jury even had a good laugh about it at one point. But he still needed to be punished, he did commit a crime after all. And it wasn't his first one at that, he'd gone into young offenders for a few months when he was 14, and last year he got pissed and barfed on a police car, that'd landed him with a pretty big fine.

If they hadn't happened he probably wouldn't even be sentenced, he'd just get community service for a couple months.

But he had, so Ste held his breath and closed his eyes as he waited for the judge to give him his decision.

"Steven Hay I hereby sentence you to 5 and half months imprisonment"


End file.
